One Halloween Night
by TykiTicTacMikk
Summary: Dante/OC Oneshot. Features Smut (; . This is just a little Halloween oneshot I came up with, this is based on that fan art of Dante as a prostitute. Enjoy! (Based off the original Dante.)


Dante sighed and walks from the building corner and into the light, under the street light then leaned against it "Damn it's slow tonight. Guess no one's wettin' their panties tonight... ohh hello..." He leaned back against the light pole and snapped his fingers at a pink haired woman, stretching his back out, revealing his perfectly sculpted body.

"What a fun Halloween this has turned out to be….spending it along in pizza hut and now I'll be alone all evening in my apartment." The pink haired girl muttered, Dante overheard and smirked. "Hey baby, you up for a good time?" He winked, flashing a pose. "Uh…" The girl stopped to think, well she hadn't been laid in years, and she was a single loner…why not?

"Sure…what price?"

"Well 100 for a kiss and foreplay right here baby. 150 if you want to spend an hour at a motel and 200 for the full love machine baby, I'll fuck you in every position possible. I'll give it to you up the ass, you'll be screaming my name all night long baby, oh and I'll spend the night with you. And if you somehow can make me cum first without any solo treatment I'll be your bitch.

"Well I don't have the 200 on me, but if you just walk up the street with me I can give you the full 200 to stay with me."

"Sure thing, gorgeous." He winked and linked her. "What's your name, beautiful?" He questioned. "Kezzie." She responded with a shy smile.

"Sweet! Name's Dante." Kezzie couldn't help but notice during their walk to the ATM Dante began to caress her arm he also couldn't help but stare at her. She was gorgeous and just his type.

Kezzie approached the ATM and slid her card in the machine she entered her pin and withdrew the cash, handing it to Dante. "Let's go to my place." She whispered taking her card." Dante smirked and pocketed the money, "Lead the way baby."

Once the couple got back to Kezzie's place, Kezzie immediately led the handsome prostitute to her bedroom. She smiled as Dante took her coat off for her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. It was indeed the first time she had company over and she had felt the happiest in a long time.

"Do you have a condom?" Kezzie whispered, leaning back into Dante's arms. "Of course, I always come prepared, Angel." He winked and began to prepare himself as Kezzie stripped down, trying to strip as sexy as possible.

Dante was jacking himself off getting ready; he completely forgot his condom and instead he moved on and made his way towards his customer. Kezzie sat down on the bed feeling self-conscious about herself. Dante cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. "Relax, beautiful. I'm gonna rock your world." He began to work his fingers down her soft skin, admiring her body. "So perfect" he whispered and leaned closer to plant soft kisses on her breasts. "Perky…I love." He began teasing her boobs as he gazed into her eyes. "Are you enjoying this, my love?"

Kezzie let a small moan escape from her lips, "Yes, more." She begged. Dante obliged and stripped nude. Kezzie admired his body. "You like what you see?" He asked with a cocky grin on his face. Kezzie nodded, "fuck yes."

Dante kissed down her body and slid his tongue in her warmth, he began to lick and tease her clit, instantly getting Kezzie wet and moaning in pleasure. "You taste heavenly." He muttered and resumed liking, driving Kezzie insane. "Dante! DANTE! DANTE!" She squealed, grabbing a fistful of his hair and tugging on it. "More, YES! AH I'm gonna…" she squealed and came all over his face. Dante smirked and gazed up at her, licking her juices off his lips. "Tasty." He kissed up her body and positioned himself.

"You ready, Kezzie?"

Kezzie nodded, completely turned on by the way Dante said her name. She let out a whimper as she felt Dante's thick member slide into her tight virgin pussy. "Ahh yes!" Kezzie dug her nails into Dante's back, moaning his name. "Hang in there baby, it gets better….oh fuck you're so tight." He let out a growl as he pushed himself in deeper, Kezzie began to increase the pace, gazing up at him she was instantly lost in his crystal blue eyes. "So perfect."

"Hm, what baby?" Dante pushed himself in all the way, gaining a squeal from his companion. "Relax, beautiful" He began nibbling on her earlobe as he pushed in and out of her, going harder with each thrust.

"Please…MORE!"

Dante obeyed, slamming his huge cock in and out of her going faster with each thrust. Yelling out her name. "I'm close baby!"

"Wait what?"

Dante yelled out her name as he spilled his seed inside of her. Kezzie was shocked; she didn't even get to come first!

"Well it looks like I'm your bitch, huh?"

Kezzie nodded as Dante turned her around in lust and rammed his hard cock inside of her, "I won't be stopping anytime soon baby! Tell me what you want?" He growled as he whispered into her ear. "You…every inch of you, Dante. Fuck me."

Dante began to lube up her ass by licking his fingers and shoving them inside filling her, he then replaced his fingers with his cock and moaned as he pushed in harder, making Kezzie scream. "Keep screaming baby, you're so fucking tight!" He let out another growl as he proceeded to fuck her tight little asshole. "Scream my name!" He pressed harder.

"Da—Dante!"

"Again!" He slammed faster.

"OH MY FUCK….DANTE DANTE DANTE! I'M GONNA…"

Kezzie screamed out his name again as she orgasmed. Dante came with her, he held onto her tightly, panting. "Fuck…Kezzie, you drive me insane."

Kezzie relaxed as Dante pulled out of her, both of them rolled over into each other's arms. Dante placed a soft kiss on Kezzie's forehead and smiled. "Happy Halloween."

The next morning Kezzie woke wrapped up in sheets; she found a note an envelope on the other pillow. She opened it and read the letter.

-Kezzie…last night was the greatest night of my life. I've fallen for you, what have you done to me? You're such an angel…my angel. I want to see you again. I want to take you out and I promise I'll get a more suitable job and I'll only be your prostitute…love Dante. PS: Meet me outside of your place at 7pm. And here's my number…call me maybe?"

Kezzie smiled as she dished the 200 out of the envelope she had finally found someone who cares.


End file.
